COSAS DEL PASADO
by Ana-Greenleaf
Summary: Una nueva alumna en Hogwarts. Conocerá al trio Griffindor y Draco Malfoy. Que sucederá?
1. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

COSAS DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 1 REGRESO A HOGWARTS.

Había amanecido un día soleado, perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, era 1 de Septiembre y para toda Bruja y Mago eso signifoca que es el fin de las Vacaciones y que ha llegado el momento de regresar a Hogwarts.

Esa mañana Draco se levantó con las incesantes llamadas de su madre Narcisa.

- Vamos Draco, llegarás tarde. El coche vendra dentro de 30 minutos.

- Cinco minutos más- respondió Draco, aún dormido.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo que ccinco minutos más Jovencito!!?? Levantate ahora mismo, me has odio, ahora mismo.

Oyendo esto, Draco se levanto de la cama lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo a la cocina para desayunar, allí los elfos domesticos le tenían preparado el desayuno.

Una vez terminó de desayunar, subió de nuevo a su habitación, cogió sus cosas y bajó a la puerta, allí le esperaba el coche que le llevaría a la Estación para coger el tren. Ese año Draco Malfoy comenzaría Sexto curso en Hogwarts.

Ya en King Cross, cresó el muro entre el anden 9 y 10 y llegó al Anden 9** ¾ **para coger el trenque le llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts, nadie le había compañado a la Estación para despedirse de el, estaba acostumbrado a aquello, sus padres siempre estaban demasiados ocupados, pero una pena inundó su corazón cuando vió a todos aquellos pafdres despidiendose de sus hijos, sería envidia. Iré a buscar un compartimento y allí esperaré a Crabbe y Goyle, pensó para quitarse ese absurdo pensamiento de la cabeza.

Entró en le tren y buscó un compartimento libre, una vez lo hubo encontrado, dejó sus cosas y se sentó, estaba envelesado pensando en sus padres y en que siempre estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas para dedicarle tiempo a el, cuando alguién entró en el compartimento.


	2. UNA NUEVA ALUMNA EN HOGWARTS

CAPITULO 2. UNA NUEVA ALUMNA EN HOGWARTS.

- Disculpa, pensaba que estaba vacío

Era una chica no muy alta, morena y sus ojos eran tan negros que te podías perder en su profundidad, era una chica en verdad hermosa.

- No imporata, ¿Eres nueva verdad?- preguntó Draco, un poco sorprendido al ver a aquella chica.

- Si, cambio de Escuela, empiezo Sexto, por cierto me llamo Ana Black.

- Draco Malfoy, yo tambien empiezo sexto. He oido bien, has dicho Black? Mi madre también era una Black antes de casarse con mi padre. Bien , entonces eres Sangre Limpia, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

En ese instante hubo un silencio incómodo y Ana agregó, Tengo que Marcharme, tengo que encontrar un compartimento y salió corriendo.

A Draco ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se quedó sentado donde estaba. Pero se quedo pensando en que porque había salido corriendo así de allí, es que acaso era Sangre Sucia como la estúpida de Granger? Se levantó, sacó la cabeza por la puerta para ver si la veía, pero ella ya no estaba allí, ya tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. A Draco Ana le había parecido muy hermosa, y esperaba que en la selección le tocara en Slytherin así podría estar con ella, estaba absorto en esos pensamientos, cuando entraron en el compartimento sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

- Que tal el veranos Malfoy? - dijo Goyle

- Muy Bien y el vuestro?-respondió Draco.

- Seguro que no mucho mejor que le tuyo- respondió Crabbe

- Que tienes pensado hacerles este año al Trio Griffindor?- pregunto Goyle.

- No lo se, aún no lo tengo pensado, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

En esos instantes Ana buscaba un compartimento, rodándole todavía en la cabeza las palabras que había oido de ese tal Draco Malfoy, Sangre Limpia? Su madre una Black?! Quitandose de la cabeza esos pensamientos, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero todos los compartimentos estaban llenos y en pocos minutos el tren se pondría en marcha, tenía que darse prisa en encontrar uno. Al final del tren que solo estsba ocupado por tres personas y decidió preguntar si se podía quedar allí.

- Perdón- dijo entrando, las tres personas se le quedaron mirando, eran dos chicos, uno de ellos pelirojo y el otro moreno con gafas y una chica castaña con el pelo largo- podría quedarme aquí, el tren está completo y no tengo donde sentarme.

- Claro que puedes!- dijo el chico moreno- Harry Potter.

- Encantada, Ana Black.

Los tres pusieron cara de asombro, eso significaba que ella podría ser pariente del Padrino de Harry, en ese instante Harry se entristeció, por el hecho de recordar a su padrino Sirius, que había muerto el curos pasado manos de su prima Bellatrix.

- Black!!!!! No puede ser!!!! - Salto al final Harry.

- Hermione Granger- intervino esta para que Harry no siguiera con el tema- y este es Ronald Weasley.

- Encantada- dijo Ana- Pero... Por qué tanto asombro al presentarme? Hay algo que he dicho que les haya molestado? Si es así buscaré otro compartimento.

- NO, NO PASA NADA!!!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Es que... - empezó Harry

* * *

Hola a todas!!! Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capitulo, siento no haberos saludados antes, Dejen reviews. Gracias.


	3. ENCUENTROS EN EL TREN Y EL SOMBRERO SELE...

CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTROS EN EL TREN Y EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR.

Es que... - volvió a decir Harry.

¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Ana.

No, nada. No tiene importancia - dijo Hermione, metiendose para que Harry no dijera nada.

Ella sabía que algo ocurría, y no entendía por qué desde que había subido a aquel tren, no paraban de sucederle cosas extrañas, primero el incidente ocurrido con ese chico llamado Draco Malfoy y ahora esto, cada vez se arrepentía más de ir a Hogwarts. Aun así decidió hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada, el tren se ponía en marcha en ese momento y no tenía otro sitio donde ir. Harry parecía que le había leído el pensamiento le dijo:

- Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres- dijo Harry- Ella es Hermione Granger y el es Ronald Weasley, pero los llamamos Ron.

-Encantada- dijo Ana. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en Harry, y se quedó mirando aquellos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, era un chico muy guapo, de eso estaba segura.

Pero fueron Ron y Hermione la que la sacaron de esos pensamientos. "El placer es nuestro" dijeron.

Ana se sentó al lado de Harry, donde este le había ofrecido asiento, durante unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Ron rompió el hielo.

- Y... tú... de dónde eres?- dijo este dirigiendose a Ana.

- Nací aquí, eso me dijeron mis padres, pero desde que alcanzó recordar hemos vivido en Francia y ahora estamos de nuevo aquí, porque mi padre trabaja en la Embajada Extranjera en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Qué curso empiezas?

-sexto, es el curso que iba a comenzar en mi Colegio de allí, creo que lo conocen, vinieron para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Bouxbatuns.

- Espero que te elijan para Griffindor- dijo Ron.

- Supongo que conoces las Cuatro casas de Hogwarts verdad?- dijo Hermione dispuesta a contarle aquella aburrida historia que tantas veces les había contado a Ron y Harry.

- No Hermione, otra vez ese rollo no- dijo Ron con pena, maldiciendo por haber sacado el tema de las casas.

- Si Claro!!- dijo Ana para alivio de Harry y Ron- Leí "Historia de Hogwarst" mis padres me lo compraron para que no andara tan perdida.

- No puede ser!!!- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

- Creo que en ese caso os llevareis muy bien vosotras dos- dijo Harry mirando a Ana y Hermione, esta ultima algo sonrojada por el comentario.

Ana y Hermione se miraron y comenzaron a reirse, acto seguido Ron y Harry también empezaron a reirse. De pronto la puerta del Compartimento donde estos se encontraban se abrió, y entró en el nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, acompañado como no de Crabbe y Goyle.

- Vaya, Vaya! Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo draco- Sangre sucia Granger, Cara Cortada y pobretón Weasley.

- Piérdete malfoy! - dijo Harry.

- Vaya, vaya! Cara Cortada me manda callar. Que miedo!!- dijo Draco simulando que temblaba de miedo, seguido de unas risas de Crabbe y Goyle- este año no te vas a salir conla tuya Potter, me vengaré de vosotros tres.

- No si yo puedo impedirlo- dijo Ana defendiendo a los que ahora eran sus amigos.

Draco no se lo podía creer, la chica con la que había estado hablando antes y la cual le empezaba a gustar, estaba allí con el Trio Griffindor y defendiendolos.

-Ehh....- empezó a decir draco- mejor nos vamos- y dicho esto se marchó seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

- No se como los has conseguido, nunca nos habías librado de Malfoy tan rápido- dijo Ron muy sorprendido,

Ana no sabía que decir, no sabía si decirles que lo había conocido en el tren y no sabía sin contarles lo de Sangra Limpia, pero Harry la salvo de contestar diciendo: "Hemos Llegado" el tren había parado y no se habían dado cuenta, cogieron sus cosas y bajaron del tren.

Por fin! Por fin he llegado!pensaba Ana y delante de ella se alzaba lo que a partir de ahora sería su escuela, el Castillo de Hogwarts.

- Tú tienes que ir con los de Primer Curso- le dijo Harry- ese hombre alto de allíes nuestro amigo Hagrid, nosotros iremos en un carruaje, nos vemos alli! Ana se encamino hacia aquel hombre llamado hagrid.

- Hola. ¿Hagrid?- dijo Ana.

- Ese soy yo, a vuestro servicio MyLady. Eres de primero? Te veo un poco mayor para ser de primero.

- No, pero soy nueva.

- Bien, en ese caso subete en uno de los botos, es tradición en Hogwarts que los nuevos alumnos lleguen al castillo por el lago.

Una vez todos los alumnos de primero estuvieron montados en los botes se pusieron en marcha hacia el Castillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermiones llegaron a Hogwarts en los Carruajes, subieron la Gran Escalinata y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde el techo de este reflejaba el cielo del exterior y donde miles de velas flotaban en el aire, allí se encontraron con sus amigos, Neville, Seames y Dean y se sentaron con ellos, en breves instantes daría comienzo la selección.

- Espero que a Ana la seleccionen para Griffindor- dijo Harry, el cual también se había fijado en la belleza de la chica.

- Eso espero- dijero Ron y Hermione.

En ese instantes las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entraron la Profesora Mcgonnagal seguida de una fila de nuevos alumnos y tras ellos entraba Ana muy asustada.

Una vez fueron seleccionados los nuevos alumnos, La Profesora Mcgonnagal habló.

- Y ahora, una nueva alumna en Hogwarts que ha venido de otra escuela, Ana Black.

Ana se acercó muy despacio a donde esta la Profesora y esta le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, y este comenzó a hablar.

- Interesante, muy interesante, tienes muchas cualidades de ser una Slytherin, estan en tu sangre, pero... ceo que te podré en ....

* * *

Chicas!!!! Aquí teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, ya casi tengo toda Historia terminada, os deparara muchas sorpresas.

Muchas Gracias


	4. LA SALA COMÚN

**COSAS DEL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 4. LA SALA COMÚN**

GRIFFINDOR!!- bramó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor saltó en aplausos. Sobre todo Ron, Hermione y Harry, este último con interés especial.

Ana muy feliz se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa de los Griffindors, se sentó al lado de Harry que le había guardado un sitio a su lada, porque tenia la corazonada de que iba a ser seleccionada para Gryffindor. Cuando se sentó recordó las palabras del sombrero seleccionador "tienes las cualidades de un Slytherin, están en tu sangre" ¿su sangre? Sus padres eran franceses, pero ella no llevaba el apellido de ellos, hacia poco que le habían dicho que era adoptada, pero que le habían mantenido el apellido de su madre. Nunca había pensado en buscarla, pero ahora sentía la curiosidad ante tanta expectación por su apellido.

En ese momento Harry le preguntó "¿Te encuentras bien?"

- Si! Solo un poco mareada por el trayecto en el bote- mintió Ana.

Harry sabia que era mentira, pero cuando iba a repicarle algo, Dumbledore le mandó a todos guardar silencio, daba comienzo el Discurso de comienzo de curso.

- Bienvenidos un Año más a Hogwarts- empezó- sobre todos a nuestros nuevos alumnos, ellos son el futuro de esta Escuela. No os entretendré mucho. Solo decir a los Primer Curso sabed que el Bosque del lindes del castillo está prohibido para todos lo alumnos, así como una serie de prohibiciones que encontrareis en el despacho de nuestro celador, el Señor Filch- hubo un silencio y Dumbledore- Ahora es para mi un placer presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la Señorita Mary Snape, una muchacha con le pelo castaño, muy delgada se levantó para saludar, llevaba una túnica negra.

- Snape??? – dijo Harry- otro Snape en Hogwarts???? Esto sin duda es mala suerte.

- ¿Habéis visto la Cara de l Profesor de Pociones?- dijo Hermione al tiempo en que todos se giraban y veían la tiempo porque todos se giraban y veían que el profesor sonreía, nunca habían visto al profesor tan feliz en la presentación de un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que sabían que el había deseado ese puesto desde hace años.

Nuevamente Dumbledore volvió a hablar .

- Y sin más que decir ¡A comer!

Y apareció la comida y sin pensárselo dos veces los alumnos se lanzaron sobre la comida, hasta ese momento Ana no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Después de los postres, un gran trozo de tarta de calabaza, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos dejándolos impecables.

Entonces Dumbledore volvió a hablar:

-Después de esta Gran Cena lo mejor es dormir, así que, todos a la cama, mañana comienzan las clases.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron ala vez de sus respectivas mesas, cuando Ana se dirigía a seguir a Ron y Hermione, los cuales eran prefectos, la profesora Mcgonnagal Jefa de su Casa se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Señorita Black! El Director desea hablar con usted en su despacho, la acompañaré hasta allí.

Ana se despidió de sus amigos y con un "Luego nos vemos" siguió a la profesora.

Llegaron al despacho y Macgonnagal dijo la contraseña "Ranas de Chocolate" y la escalera apareció.

-Adelante, dijo la profesora.

Ana subió la pequeña escalinata y entró en el Despacho. Allí se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, el Director.

- Siéntese señorita Black- le dijo- no se preocupe, es solo para hablar de sus clases.

Ana más tranquila tomó asiento, hecho un vistazo a la habitación, estaba llena de aparatos extraños y las paredes repletas de cuadros de los que Ana supuso serían antiguos directores de la escuela.

- Bien- empezó Dumbledore- me llegaron tus resultados en TIMOS y he de decir que son asombrosos- Ana se ruborizó antes ese comentario- que te gustaría hacer al acabar Hogwarts??

- Me gustaría ser Auror- respondió Ana.

- Tienes posibilidades, tus TIMOS te preceden, entonces eso significa que...- dijo Dumbledore cogiendo pergamino y pluma y empezando a escribir- ... Pociones Avanzadas, Defensa Contra las Artes , Transformaciones Avanzadas, Encantamientos, creo que eso es todo Ah si! Optativas- dijo entregándole una lista- debes elegir dos.

Ana repasó un par de veces la lista sin saber exactamente que asignaturas le serían útiles.

- Creo que Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- dijo Ana.

- Excelente idea, bueno ya esta es tarde, puedes ir a tu sala común. Buenas Noches.

- Profesor, hay un problema.

- Un Problema? Cuál?

- No se dónde está mi sala común.

Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Te acompañaré y te diré la contraseña.

Llegaron la retrato de la Dama Gorda y Dumbledore dijo la contraseña

- Somormujo.

El Retrato se abrió para dejarle paso.

- Aquí la dejo señorita, que duerma bien y no se olvide de la contraseña.

Ana entró y se encontró con la cálida u confortable Sala Común de Gryffindor, y allí sentados frente a la chimenea se encontraban, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Te estabas esperando- dijo Harry- ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

- Hablar de mis clases- y le contó lo que había estado hablando con el.

- A Runas Antiguas irá conmigo- dijo Hermione- A Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas vamos los tres y al resto también vamos juntos. Así que quieres ser Auror- Ana asintió- Igual que Harry , les será muy duro llegar a serlo.

- Si. Creo que necesito ir a dormir, ha sido un dia muy largo- dijo finalmente Ana.

Así que subió junto a Hermione a la que sería su habitación.

Aquella mañana Ana se levantó muy temprano, apenas había amanecido, estaba muy nerviosa y apenas había dormido, toda la noche había estado pensando en Harry, se estaba enamorando de el.

Bajó a la Sala Común, no deberían ser más de las 5, así que bajo con un libro para relajarse un poco sentada en una de los cómodos sillones. Pero parece ser que ella no había sido la única que había tenido esa idea.

- Así que tu tampoco puedes dormir?? La Persona allí sentada se asustó.

- Me has asustado- dijo Harry- Si, yo tampoco podía dormir, ven siéntate.

Ana un poco nerviosa se sentó al lado de Harry, al mirarlo sintió unas ganas terribles de besarlo.

Durante un rato no se dijeron nada hasta que Ana habló.

- Harry... tú... tienes... novia??- preguntó Ana avergonzada.

- No- dijo Harry poniéndose rojo.

- Entonces no te molestará que haga esto- y acercando se a él, lo besó en los labios.

* * *

BUENO, BUENO, YA ESTA AQUÍ OTRA CAPITULO. A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA, QUE LO DISFRUTEIS.


End file.
